disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Nelson
Jerry Nelson (born July 10th, 1934) is a former puppeteer who started his career working for Bill Baird. Throughout the 1960s, he worked on-and-off with Jim Henson before officially joining Henson's company in 1970, becoming one of the principal Muppet performers. He has performed many Muppet characters over the years, including Floyd Pepper, Robin the Frog, Uncle Deadly, Crazy Harry, Thog, Droop, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Pops, Lew Zealand, J. P. Grosse, Fleet Scribbler, Statler, Mad Monty and many others. His other Henson credits include Sesame Street (where he has performed Count von Count, Herry Monster, The Amazing Mumford, Mr. Johnson, Biff and more) and Fraggle Rock ''(where he performed Gobo Fraggle, Pa Gorg and Marjory the Trash Heap). In 2004, Nelson announced that he would be moving away from performing his classic Muppet characters, citing health reasons. However, he has continued to perform his ''Sesame Street ''characters, including Count von Count, although Matt Vogel performs the "Muppetry" of said characters. In late 2009, Nelson released his debut album, ''Truro Daydreams. Muppeteer Credits *''The Muppet Show: African Mask (Fire), Albert Flan, Angus McGonagle, The Announcer (1977-1981), Automatic Wastebasket, Bagpipes (520), Baskerville the Hound (106, 116, 208 & 216, 308), Beakie (412), Behemoth (202), Benny, Big Tiny Tallsaddle, Bruno, Burlington Bertie, Bust of Beethoven, Camilla the Chicken (1978-2003), Cheesecake, Chuckie, Crazy Harry (1977-2002), Dancers, The Dancing Clown, The Devil, Doglion (209), Dodo (415), Dracula, Droop, Eel (417), Emily Bear, Eric the Yodeling Clam, Featherstone, Female Koozebanian Creature, Fleet Scribbler, Floyd Pepper (1975-2005; 2008), Forcryingoutloud Bird (309), Fozzie Pig, Fred, Reggie, Fuzz Brother, The Gambler, Geri & the Atrics tambourine player (517), Gingerbread Man, Gorgon Heap (201), Granny the Gouger, Gnu, Harold, House #1 (107), House #2, Humpty Dumpty, Irving Bizarre, J.P. Grosse, Jar of Orange Marmalade, Jerry, John Cleese's Agent, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Koozebanian Phoob, Lenny the Lizard (episode 107), Dancer, Lew Zealand (1978-2003), Louis Kazagger, Sundance (416, 505), Luncheon Counter Monster (occasionally), Mean Mama (occasional), Merdlidop, Mickey Moose, Miss Mousey, Mulch (509), The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly, Opossum, Paul, Paul Revere, Pierre LaCousse, Pops, Prince Rudolph, Punching Bag, The Queen (episode 121), Quongo (513), Robin the Frog (1971-2002), Sacrificial Idol, Salzburg Sauerkraut Singer, Sarchophagi, Scotsman, Shark (417), Screaming Thing, Shouting Lady, Singing Owl, Slim Wilson, The Sphinx, Statler, (1975; 1992-2002), Statler's Grandson, Super Sheep, Talking Machine, Thog, Thudge McGerk, Tom, Uncle Deadly, Vendaface, Vendawish, Whaddayasay Bird, Whatnot Monster, William Tell, The Witch Doctor, Yellow Creature, Yorick, Zelda Rose (218) *Sesame Street: Adam T. Glaser, Al, Andy, a banana from "Bilingual Fruit Song" (speaking voice only), Barry Rhymie, Bennett Snerf (monster version), Biff, Big Barney, Big Jeffy (in a sketch where Grover & the Monotones demonstrate the word "Walk"), Bill Compton Muppet, Bill Smith, Billy, Carlos, Charlie (occasional), Chester O'Leary, Christopher Columbus, Chucky Cheese, Clam, Cookie Hood, Cookie Monster's Pop & Sister, Corny the Corn, Count von Count, Cousin Monster, Cyranose de Bergerac, David Finch, Dr. Livingstone, Dr. Snuffleupagus, Baby Monster, Ernest the Grouch, Farley, Farley, Felix the Grouch, Fico, Football, Frankie Monster, Frazzle, Fred the Wonder Horse, Frog ("We Are All Earthlings"), The Genie (1976), George, George Washington ("News Flash"), Granny Grouch, Green "Fat Cat" performer, Green Ed, Guntag Gelman-Jones, H. Ross Parrot>, Harvey Monster, Herbert Birdsfoot, Herry Monster, Hickory Dickory Duck, Hopalong Hamster, Humpty Dumpty, I. M. Pig, J Friend, Jack Be Nimble, Jackman Wolf, Japanese Storyteller, Jerome, Joe, Kathleen the Cow, Kermit the Forg, Kermit the Gorf, Kermit the Grof, King Wasteful V, Leo Birdelli, Leonard Birdseed, Leonard Wolf, Little Bo Peep, Little Jerry, Lord Hog, Mad Man, Marty, Mary Rhymie, Maurice Monster, Mean Manny, Middle, Mike, Monster Cookie, Mr. Chatterly, Mr. Foot, Mr. Ice Cream Man, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Lucky, Mr. Snuffleupagus (1971-1978), Natalie, Nick Normal, Noel Cowherd, Number Guy, Oak Tree, Old King Cole, Pamela, Parker Monster, Phil Harmonic, Pierre, Piper Piper, a potato from "Low Grow High Grow Low", Prince Firstly, Professor Nucleus Von Fission, Pumpkin Monotone (in the song "Proud"), Ricardo Monsterban, Rick, Rocky, Rocky, Rodeo Rosie, Ronnie Trash, Sam the Robot, Sammy, Sammy the Snake, Sergeant Thursday, Sheriff Shrimp, Sherlock Hemlock, Simon Soundman, Sir John Feelgood, Slimey, Smart Tina, Sneaky the Elf, Sullivan ("Numerical Correspondence"), Teeth, The Amazing Mumford, The Big Bad Wolf, The Country Moose, The Emperor, The Fastest Person in the Kingdom, The Gonk, The Great Fentini, The Hare, The London Frog, The Miller's Daughter, The Royal Barber, Angry, Drippy, Snookey, Sparkey, The Smartest Person in the Kingdom, The Sun, The Young Man Who Lives in a Glove, Tina Twiddlebug, Tony (1970), Tony, Tornado, Tough Eddie, Trevor Trout, The Two-Headed Monster (left head, 1980-2002), Uncle Louie, Vern, Vidal Spittoon, Walter, Walter, Witch, Xaiver, Yip Yip Martians, >Zizzy Zoomer, The Oat Bran Zydeco "Je Ne Sais Quoi" Band Lead Singer, various announcers & others *The Jimmy Dean Show'' (1965-1966): Rowlf the Dog's right-hand *Commercials: Assisting for Southern Colonel, Nutty Bird, & others. *''The Ed Sullivan Show: Clam, Lead Violinist *The Great Santa Claus Switch:'' Thog, Zippity, Snivelly, Green Scoff *''Tales from Muppetland: Featherstone, Caleb Stiles, Rover Joe the Hound Dog (puppet), Stepsister # 2, Sweetums (Muppetry), T.R. *Muppet Meeting Films: Announcers, P. Fenton Cosgrove *One to One: The King of Phumph *Saturday Night Live: Scred *The Muppet Valentine Show'' *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence: Floyd Pepper, Statler, Envy, Gluttony, Gene Shalit Muppet, Thomas Jefferson, Statler, Yellow Stalk *Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass: Miss Piggy, Beautiful Day Monster (voice only) *Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten #10: Ernie *Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas: Emmet Otter, Doc Bullfrog, Melissa Rabbit, Stanley Weasel, Yancy Woodchuck *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street: Count von Count *The Muppet Movie: Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, & Camilla the Chicken *The Great Muppet Caper: Lew Zealand, Floyd Pepper, Pops, Louis Kazagger, Dirty Bird *The Dark Crystal: SkekSok and SkekZok (voices only) *Fraggle Rock: Gobo Fraggle, Marjory the Trash Heap, Pa Gorg (face & voice), Architect Doozer, Archbanger Fraggle (Pipebanger), Balsam the Minstrel (occasional), Feenie Fraggle, Fishface Fraggle, Mervin Merggle, Rudy Vallee Doozer, Uncle Gobo *The Muppets Take Manhattan:, Pops, Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Camilla the Chicken, Bear *Follow That Bird: Count von Count, Herry Monster *The Christmas Toy: Balthazar *Little Muppet Monsters'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas: Floyd Pepper, Robin the Frog, Camilla the Chicken, Emily Bear, Count von Count, Herry Monster, the Two-Headed Monster], Gobo Fraggle *The Jim Henson Hour: Beard, Orange Extreme, Jo-Beth Garfdoohoo *The Muppets at Walt Disney World: Floyd Pepper, Robin the Frog, Camilla the Chicken, Emily Bear *The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson: Lew Zealand, Floyd Pepper, Robin the Frog *The Muppet Christmas Carol: The Ghost of Christmas Present (face & voice), Mr. Applegate, Father Mouse, Pig Businessman, Rat Bookkeeper, Statler (as Jacob Marley), Penguins, Inkspots, Emily Bear (as Ma Fozziwig), Singing Food, Floyd Pepper, Robin the Frog (as Tiny Tim), Lew Zealand *Billy Bunny's Animal Songs:'' Cecil Bear, Raccoon 2, The Turtle, Frogs *''The Secret Life of Toys: Balthazar, Bratty Rat, Dinkybeard *Muppet Classic Theater: The Big Bad Wolf, Loyal Royal Advisor *Muppet Treasure Island: Blind Pew, Mad Monty, Monocled Pirate, Sal Minella, Island Heads, Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Statler (as Figurehead of the Hispaniola), Inkspots, Octopuses, Skulls, Jacques Roach (Cabin Fever), Spotted Dick, Singing Food *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: The Snoozer *Muppets Tonight: A. Ligator, Baby Jerry, Clarissa, Dr. Watson, Eggheads, Elvises, Ernest Pleth, The Head of the Network, Indiana Rat, The Irish Rodents, Jowls, The Mad Bomber, Mama Fiama, Moo-ing, Percy, Phil, The President, The Rock Lobsters, Rob Reiner Muppet, Robbie, Robot Abraham Lincoln, Statler, Stosh, Taylor the Turkey, Torisho, & The Two-Headed Comic (Left Head). *Muppets from Space: Robin the Frog, Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Statler, Ubergonzo *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Count von Count, Pestie, Grouch Mayor, Grouch Cop *Muppet RaceMania: Statler, Floyd Pepper, Robin the Frog *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie: Statler, the Muppets announcer, Robin the Frog & Floyd Pepper *Muppets Party Cruise: Floyd Pepper, Statler, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla the Chicken *Abby in Wonderland: The Counterpillar *Studio DC: Almost Live: Floyd Pepper (voice only) *Families Stand Together: Mr. Jerry *The Best of Elmo 2: Dr. Sigmund Sillystuff *Fair is Fair'': Timothy Grouch See also *Jerry Nelson on the Muppet Wiki Nelson, Jerry Nelson, Jerry Nelson, Jerry Nelson, Jerry